


A Political Power Flex

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, canon-typical discussion of assault, squad cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: There's a trustfund dirtbag in interrogation, and Mike's got a trick up his sleeve.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	A Political Power Flex

"I don't think you understand who you're talking to." 

From the other side of the glass, Sonny snorts at the guy's tone. He's a classic trustfund asshole, perfectly pressed and pissy. Next to him, Amanda mutters an "Oh for fuck's sake," and Sonny doesn't need to turn his head to know she's rolling her eyes. 

"We've got the man who was caught on camera putting pills into the drinks of women who later went to the ER with holes in their memories and their underwear missing," Liv replies. 

Sonny appreciates Liv's response, but he's watching Mike. He's narrowed his eyes in that way Sonny's learned well over the last year. He's seen it at a half-dozen galas he's attended with Mike. It's a sign that he's rolling through his mental list of important names he's learned as the son of an Assistant Chief with political ambitions who wants to help his dad where he can.

"Leverett, was it?" he asks mildly, like he's simply forgotten. 

"Ooh," Amanda stage-whispers. "Is he about to do what I think?"

Sonny doesn't try to hide his grin. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Amanda chuckles quietly and nudges Sonny with her shoulder. He nudges back as he watches Liv turn towards Mike with an annoyed expression on her face that Sonny knows is fake. 

"Sargent," she says, "We're in the middle of a conversation."

Mike nods at Liv with a distracted air. "Yeah, Lieu, I know. Sorry. I just realized I know the name." He points at their suspect. "Leverett. Are you related to Jasper Leverett?"

Their suspect sits up straighter, giving Mike his full attention. "Yeah, he's my grandpa."

"Oh!" Mike says, slapping a hand on the table so it clangs dully. Liv's annoyed look cranks up a notch. "I should have put it together. You're Evan, right? Evan Leveratt, Junior."

Fin walks into observation with his phone held out. "CSU's rushing the DNA we got from his coffee cup when we arrested him. They should be able to compare it to the semen on the panties we found at the guy's apartment within the 72 hours we can hold him."

"Great," Sonny says. 

Fin glances into the interrogation room and grins as Evan confirms he is the person Mike is thinking of. "Sarge is playing the social register card, huh?"

"Yup," Amanda says. 

"Right, I've met your grandpa a few times," Mike says to Leverett. "My dad, he's a Chief here in the police department. I think he and your grandpa know each other a little bit."

Leverett nods, his confidence clearly on the rise. "Dodds, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, yeah. Yeah. I know that name. Your dad's...William? With the eyebrows?"

Fin, Amanda, and Sonny all laugh at the same time. Liv stays stone-faced, but Sonny knows she's going to laugh the moment she can get away. 

"Yeah, the eyebrows," Mike agrees, grinning widely like he thinks Leverett is funny, but Sonny knows it's just a way to cover the fact he's trying not to laugh. 

"My grandpa likes your dad," Leverett says. "He says it's good to have a real man high up in the police department."

"Oh, totally," Mike agrees. He cuts Liv a quick side eye, then meets Leverett's gaze again. Liv isn't looking away from Leverett. "He's really good at his job; he understands that investigations can be tricky."

"There it is," Sonny murmurs when Leverett goes from more confident to cocky thanks to that side eye. 

"Right, I hear you," Leverett says to Mike, then he turns to Liv. "I wanna talk to him alone," he says.

Liv makes a show of giving Mike an annoyed-bordering-on-angry look. "Sure," she says. She stands up and gathers her notes together. She walks out and closes the door behind her. Leverett meets Mike's gaze again, but he doesn't say anything. 

Liv ducks into the observation room and nods a thank you to Amanda as she steps back so Liv can get a clear view. "Did he side eye me?"

"Oh, yeah," Sonny says. 

"Perfect." She laughs quietly. "Eyebrows."

"Yeah," Sonny agrees. 

In the interrogation room, Leverett is looking around, and Mike's waiting him out, his body language reading relaxed and open. "Where's the microphone?" Leveratt asks. "I'm still being recorded right?"

"Yeah," Mike says, "The mike's in the camera up there," he says, pointing at the ceiling. "It's procedure to record everything in the room at all times."

"Sure," Leverett says like he already knew that. Except, Sonny thinks with a grin, if he really knew the answer, he'd know he was being fed a line. The camera and microphone _are_ on, but they don't _have_ to be. 

"So, you know, think before you speak," Mike says, all conspiratorial goodwill as he leans forward on the table.

"Yeah. Sure," Leverett agrees. He drums his fingers on the table for a minute, clearly figuring out his next move. 

"You know," Mike says slowly when Leverett stops drumming his fingers but doesn't say anything right away, "I'm honestly not sure that detective should have arrested you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like, he's a good guy, and he's a pretty good detective, but he likes to jump the gun."

Sonny rolls his eyes when Amanda and Fin both guffaw and thump him on the back. "Yeah, yeah," he mutters. 

"You really think that?" Leverett asks, but it's clear he's already decided Mike's on his side. "He definitely seemed a little too hyped to slap cuffs on me."

"Yeah, that's Carisi for you. He's fourth-generation cop, but he's the first one to get off Staten Island. So."

"He's roasting you to a perfect medium rare," Fin says. 

"Hey, if the guy confesses, I'll accept it," Sonny replies. He know he sounds a bit more proud than he should, but they all know he and Mike are dating, so he really doesn't care. 

"It's a good play," Liv says, giving Sonny a quick grin. 

"It's what I'd do," Sonny replies, returning the grin. 

"The way I see it," Mike says to Leverett, "is that this is all a big misunderstanding."

Leverett is quiet for a long moment, clearly trying to read if Mike is playing him. "You really think so?" he asks.

"My dad talks highly of your grandfather," Mike says. "He says he's the type of man to take care of his friends."

"Yeah," Leverett says slowly. "Yeah, he is."

"Reel him in, Sarge," Fin mutters as they all watch Leverett relax completely and decide he and Mike are on the same page. 

"So, tell me what happened," Mike says. "Let's see how I can help you out."

*

Sonny steps out of the observation room a half hour later. Leverett's given them some new information he needs to check against what they have. He spots Chief Dodds glancing into Liv's office. "She's in observation," Sonny says when Chief Dodds notices him. 

"Ah," Chief Dodds replies. "Any chance you can tell me why Jasper Leverett just called and thanked me for understanding his grandson's," his air quotes are so exaggerated, Sonny chuckles, "'complicated issue'?"

"We picked him up for a series of rapes. Mike's playing ally by saying you and Jasper Leverett are friendly."

"Jasper Leverett is the last of a dying breed, and I'm grateful for it," Chief Dodds replies. "If he didn't dump money into democratic candidates, I'm not sure he'd be welcome anywhere. He's a gold medal winner at grabass, and he's lucky he doesn't get slapped across the face any time he enters a room."

Sonny chuckles again. "Oh, I remember," he says. "I'm sure Mike does, too."

"I'll call Jasper back and play ball until you've got his grandson booked," Chief Dodds says. He holds out his hand. "See you at your parents' for Sunday dinner?"

"Hoping so," Sonny replies, shaking the Chief's hand. "If we can wrap this one up quick, I think we'll make it."

"Good. Tell Mike I said good job."

"Will, do." Sonny watches the Chief walk out, then continues to his desk to check the new information Mike's gotten out of Leverett.

*

They get to Sonny's earlier than expected but later than they'd have preferred. Mike's quiet on the trip over, leaning against Sonny on the subway, then simply holding Sonny's hand and staying close as they walk from the subway stop to Sonny's building.

"I gotta shower," Mike says when Sonny unlocks his apartment.

"I figured," Sonny replies. "You did a good job today. A great one, actually."

Mike gives Sonny a tired smile and leans down to kiss him. "Thanks."

"I'll get the leftovers warmed up," Sonny says as they both peel off their outerwear and hang up their coats. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah."

Sonny listens to Mike walk down the hall and start the shower. He pulls the leftovers from the fridge and puts them in the microwave, then pulls out two beers and pops the tops. He strips out of his vest, shirt, and tie as he walks down the hall to the bedroom and drops everything into the hamper. His shoes, socks, and slacks are next, and then he drops onto the bed, flat on his back, and stretches his whole body. He presses the heels of his palms into his eyes and yawns hugely. 

He dozes for a few minutes as he listens to Mike shower. When the microwave beeps, he opens his eyes and sits up, cocking his head when he realizes Mike's standing in the bedroom doorway in just a towel, watching him. "Hey," Sonny says. 

Mike smiles at him. "Hi," he says. He pushes his damp hair off his forehead and walks into the bedroom, opening the drawer Sonny'd cleared out for him a few months ago. He puts on pajama pants and hangs his towel on the edge of the hamper to dry. 

"You okay?" Sonny asks, standing to wrap his arms around Mike from behind. He presses a kiss between Mike's shoulders and nuzzles Mike with a small, contented sound. 

"Just tired," Mike says. He laces his fingers through Sonny's and leans back against him for a moment. "I watch you do what I did in interrogation today, and it never seems to wear you out, but when I play into expectations of guys like Evan, it feels like I could sleep for a week."

"It's easier for me, I guess," Sonny says. "It just think of it like when Bella and I used to play pretend. She always made me be the bad guy so she could beat me up."

Mike laughs quietly and turns in Sonny's arms, letting go of Sonny's hands so he can hang his arms over Sonny's shoulders. "I don't think you ever told me that."

"Really? I would have thought so," Sonny replies. He leans in and kisses Mike's collarbone, breathing in the scent of his soap for a moment. "Well, ask Bella on Sunday. She loves telling those stories."

"I'll do that," Mike replies. 

"Oh, that reminds me," Sonny says, lifting his head. "Your dad dropped by while you were still working on Leverett. Apparently, Jasper Leverett called him to thank him for your help."

Mike throws his head back and laughs. "Oh, god, Dad must have loved that."

Sonny beams, glad to feel Mike relax under his hands. "He was mostly confused, but I explained, and he said to tell you you were doing a good job." Sonny stands on his toes to kiss Mike's cheek when Mike ducks his head and blushes lightly. Sonny's heard the Chief praise Mike for any number of things, but his praise for Mike's police work stays fairly sparse. He doesn't want to seem to be playing favorites, which Sonny finds hilarious considering anyone who's going to question if Mike's a good cop would have the whole squad on their asses in a second. 

"I'll thank him at dinner on Sunday," Mike says. 

"He'll like that," Sonny replies. He pulls Mike in for a tight, warm hug that Mike returns with enthusiasm. "Come on. Let's eat and get to bed."

"Sounds good," Mike says, and he steals one more kiss before Sonny leads him down the hall to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> For MG, who asked for soft Dorisi.


End file.
